Melancholy Tension
by Kassmustbeme
Summary: Love has a depressing feeling, doesn't it?


If you didn't know, know you know. I'm broke, don't own any kind of anything.

Kassmustbeme for releasing the Kastastophe!

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Sweetheart?" Mr. Briefs asked as he sat next to Bulma as she poked at her breakfast.

"I'm just not hungry." She said as she pushed her plate away. Her once twinkling blue eyes were dull.

"Tights is coming later today. She thought you two might want to see each other, it's been a while." Dr. Briefs said, hoping for some reaction from his daughter.

"Is that so?" she asked as she cocked her head. "That's nice. I'm going for a walk. Bye Dad." She said as she kissed him on his cheek and left through the door.

Her heels softly clicked on the cement of the sidewalk. Her bright blue curls bounced in the wind as the icy blades crashed against her cheeks. The ice cream shop she used to take him to. He never had any ice cream, so she took him. And there, they found out that he hated chocolate, a lot. She smiled to herself softly. He hated a lot of things. He hated being controlled, he hated being hurt, he hated anything broken. Explains why he left. She wasn't beautiful anymore. She was just broken.

"Hey Bulma! What cha doing?" Gohan asked as approached her with his mother, Chichi.

"Oh, hi Gohan. Hello Chichi.' Bulma replied as she stared at them lifelessly.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"Nowhere. I was just about to walk home." She said as she smiled softly at the young boy and his mother.

"Hey Bulma, have you seen Vegeta lately? Dad's been-"

"I think Bulma has somewhere important to be." Chichi interrupted after she saw the look in Bulma's eyes.

"Bye Bulma!" Gohan said as he gave her a hug.

"Bye Gohan." She said as Chichi was giving her an apologetic face.

"Bye Bulma. I hope you feel better soon." She said as she touched her shoulder and began heading home with her son, and so did she.

The gravity room feels so empty. She was used to having to fix many of the robots. She was used to being yelled at for making them too easy of a target. Then she was used to yelling back. Once, the gravity room exploded and Vegeta was out for a month, and so was the chamber. Another time, she walked inside the gravity room and he was training. She can't remember what they were arguing about, she just remembers how he kissed her, and how she had never felt so many sparks fly all over her body. Then she remembers a year and half later, they had an argument, and he left, and didn't came back. He rarely left, but if he did, he would usually be gone a week or two. Not four months, anything but three months. His bloodshot red eyes, his abnormal spikey hair, his balled up fist. She could have sworn that he was going to hit her, but he flew away. And kept flying. She can't even remember what they were arguing about, but now he's gone so does it really matter? She couldn't even remember what they were arguing about, but she remembers the pain. She remembers it so well that she breaks down and cries on inside the gravity chamber.

"Bee! It's been so long since I've seen you! Like two years?" Tights said as she jumped on her younger sister.

"I missed you too, How's Australia?" she said in a monotone voice. Her sister cocked her head, but answered her question.

"It's great!" she said as she said into her sister's face, worried. "Is something wrong, Bee?" she asked, no longer neglecting the pain in her sister's eyes.

'No. Why?"

"Your eyes say that it's about a guy." Tights said. A wave of guilt swept across Bulma as batch of tears escaped from her eyes.

"Bee don't cry! You're too pretty to cry!" Tights said as she embraced Bulma.

"Is there something wrong?" Dr. Briefs asked as he walked into the living room. Tights motioned for him to leave as Bulma cried harder.

"Bee, stop crying. What happened?" she said as she patted her sister's back. But she got no response.

"So he just walked out?" Tights said as she handed Bulma a glass of wine.

"He just flew away. I thought he would be back by now. And he never came back."

"You don't know if he's not coming back."

"If he was, he would've by now." She said as she curled on the couch. Her vivid blue curls were a bit messy and her clothes were a bit wrinkled. Her eyes were bloodshot red. Tights, who was once at loss for words, decided to change the topic.

"Can I see Trunks? I wanna meet my little nephew." She said as she faked a smile. She's never seen her sister so…defeated.

"Yea, he's upstairs. I'll get him." She said as she lightly flew up the stairs.

"Everything going okay in here?" DR. Briefs asked as he peeked around the corner to see his oldest daughter.

"No. She's miserable. How come you couldn't call me when she was still eating ice cream?"

"I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Is there a problem, Dad?" Bulma asked as she held a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Nothing! I was just asking Tights about her trip. It seems like I have much work to do in the lab. Have fun!" he said as he scurried to his lab.

"Aww, he's so cute! Can I hold him?" she asked as her sister handed over her nephew.

"Hi, Trunks! It's me! Auntie Tights. You love me! Oh yes you do!"

"You do realize he's sleeping?" Bulma said as she gazed questioningly at her older sister.

"Duh. He's going to see his gorgeous blond aunt in his dreams." She said as she noticed her sister was showing as much emotion as a dead frog.

"You know, instead of being sad and depressed, let it out in anger."

"Why would I let it out in anger?"

"You really think that this is working? Being depressed every day is perfectly fine with you? You don't understand, it hurts to see you like this! Think of Trunks! You think he enjoys seeing his mommy like this?"

"…..I don't think you understand."

"I don't understand! Please explain!" She shouted as Trunks began to cry.

"I got him." Bunny said as she came and swept Trunks away and disappeared once again.

"I'm waiting." Tights said as she began to tap her foot, highly annoyed.

"Instead of being angry with me, how about you leave?" she said as she began to feel frustrated with her sister.

"I'm not going to leave with you like this! It was a one-night stand! Get over him!"

"Where did I go wrong?" she muttered to herself as she covered her face with her palms.

"When you started loving him." She said as she embraced her younger sister.

"Ugh…it's too early."

Bulma groaned as she heard loud footsteps moving around upstairs. She heard Trunks begin to cry. Yawning, she grabbed her baseball bat, just in case, and started heading to her son's room and turned on the light. To see a figure hovering over her son. The dark red varsity jacket she got for him after they returned from the beach. The dark denim she got him after he burned the pink ones. And he was just hovering over their son. Her son. He gave her an awfully dull expression as if it were a casual thing to leave and come back and lean over a sleeping child. So she began to swing. And swing, and swing again, even after the wooden bat broke. She swung until the bat crumbled into pieces, and yet, he had not one mark. As always, he was unaffected, and she crumpled into pieces on the floor. She let her tears flow freely, knowing it wouldn't matter, he would just leave again. She heard someone come in, Tights by the sound of her feet, came in and grabbed Trunks as his cry began to fade. Everyone was gone but him. And he just stood there.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, obviously confused.

"**GET OUT! GET OUT! GO AWAY!**" she screamed as she stood and began to slap and push the man although it had no effect. He caught her hand…..and held her close. She cried into his shoulder. He was clearly confused, still having no idea why she was crying. To him, she had no reason to. He was here now. Wasn't that all that mattered?

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
